Boum OS
by Nono2b
Summary: La vie de la jeune Kate Beckett résumé en de simple "Boum". Léger spoiler pour le 3x06.


Boum

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit que faisaient les tambourins dans la rue, lors des défilés ou des carnavals. Faisant briller les yeux des enfants. Briller de joie et d'excitation. Et rendait leurs parents heureux. Heureux de les voir si enthousiaste.

Elle tira le bras de son père, lui demandant à tout bout de chants de regarder où elle voulait. Son père la prit dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs sous les grands éclats de dire de sa petite fille. Sa mère les voyant faire, sourit.

Elle s'agrippa au cou de son père et elle lui demanda si elle pouvait avoir les mêmes instruments à Noël ou à son anniversaire.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit que faisait la musique dans ses oreilles. Elle était cachée derrière un pilier et observait de loin Richard Castle. Elle devait lui demander de la suivre jusqu'au poste mais le fait de se dire qu'elle allait lui parler. Elle dût secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et adopter un comportement neutre auprès de lui. Même si, intérieurement, elle se retenait de lui demander un autographe et de lui sauter au cou.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit que faisait le marqueur pour le tableau en tombant au sol. Elle le ramassa et soupira. Oui, aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée.

Ce matin en se levant de sa chaise, elle percuta Castle qui l'arrosa de café. Elle avait alors penché la tête vers son chemisier, qui était devenue transparent, et soupira. Elle releva la tête vers Castle qui regardait la tâche et donc regardait sa poitrine.

Et maintenant, elle faisait tomber son marqueur pour la quatrième fois en mois de cinq minutes.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit que faisait Castle lorsqu'il frappait à sa porte. Et de la façon dont il toquait, elle savait que c'était lui avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Et comme à chaque fois, elle souriait comme une idiote.

Mais elle se reprenait toujours avant de lui ouvrir et prenait un air surpris.

Et à chaque fois, ça marchais.

Il venait souvent chez elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles le week-end ou tout simplement pour lui parler de l'enquête mais Kate ne savait pas une chose : il était tellement content d'aller la voir, qu'avant de frapper à sa porte, il soufflait un bon coup et se disait mentalement qu'il fallait qu'il se calme. On aurait pu le prendre pour un adolescent allant chercher sa cavalière pour le balle de fin d'année.

Et il avait le même comportement à chaque fois.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit qu'avait fait son appartement en explosant. Lorsqu'elle se jeta dans sa baignoire pour se protéger, elle avait l'impression d'entendre chaque instants la mise en garde du meurtrier. Puis plus tard, les adieux du tueur résonnèrent dans sa tête, comme un écho.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit qu'avait la porte de son appartement sous les coups d'épaules de Castle. La porte finit par céder et Castle se retrouva par terre. Il parcourra l'appartement en enjambant des débris et des planches calcinés. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, inquiet. Mais seul un toussotement lui répondit. Il se dirigea vers la provenance de ce son. Il la trouva dans sa baignoire... Complètement nue. D'ailleurs, il en profita.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit qu'avait fait la porte d'un appartement inconnu, défoncée par le lieutenant Beckett. Lieutenant Beckett certes, mais une lieutenant Beckett très inquiète. Oui car Castle avait été prit en otage par 3xk et était maintenant ligoté à une chaise avec le lieutenant Ryan à terre, légèrement sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçut. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que tout allait bien ou presque car Castle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter le meurtrier. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Tellement que lorsqu'elle le vit assit sur un banc plonger dans un profond mutisme qu'elle décida d'inverser les rôles en lui apportant un café.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit faiblement et elle le poussa à parler. Il se confia à elle en toute sincérité mais dû s'arrêter en sentant la culpabilité refaire surface. Elle mit alors une main sur son genou, disant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, lui disant que lui aussi comprenait.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, les gestes parlaient pour eux.

_Boum..._

C'est le bruit que faisait son cœur, chaque les secondes, lorsque Richard Castle, grand romancier à succès et son coéquipier, posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. 


End file.
